Owned
by Charlie Hunnams babymomma
Summary: Bella is Juices sis and a talented tattoo artist. She runs away to Charming from her ex in fear for her life. she is thrusted into the life of the club. Jax is a single father searching for his true old lady and a mother to Abel. Trying to balance the life of a son, father, and old man Jax also must take on the ghost of his father and his all consuming love for a tatted up beauty.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I felt like starting a new story! But don't worry I haven't abandoned Give and Take! If you haven't read Give and Take go ahead and check it out! I own nothing.

BELLA POV

If he doesn't pick up the phone I am so telling Daddy that Juan (Juice) was the one who took the cruiser out for a joy ride!

Pick up! Pick up! PICK UP!

"Hello?" Thank God!

"Juicy! Hey!" I smiled into the phone. My heart was pounding in my chest with anxiety.

"Baby sis!" Juice cheered into the phone, " How is my favorite girl?"

Despite my worry I couldn't help but smile wide hearing my big bro call me his favorite girl!

Call me vain but I like it when I'm loved and praised like that by a man.

When I hear it from Juicy or my daddy I like it because it makes mee feel like our family is whole and filled with love; especially since it's anything but.

Of course when I hear it from a man that isn't my blood and I want to fuck, it makes my panties drop even faster. I'm not a slut but I do love the company of a strong man. Even if I do have horrible taste. Why oh why did I have to fall for the bad boy.

"I'm doing great!" Lie. "I just wanted to catch up a little bit." Kind of true.

"Great! Watcha been up-" More voices join our conversation.

"Oh who's that me boy?" a deep Irish accent interrupts, "Is it your girlfriend?" I crack another smile.

"No you you Irish bum!" Juice laughs, "It's my baby sis!"

"Is she hot?" A new voice interjects. " Let me talk to her. Come on man just for a second."

I bark out a laugh.

"Tig you are not allowed anywhere near my baby sis!"

"Oh come on I'll be good I just want to talk to her."

"Yea that's what you said last time! Didn't end up to well for those two brownies! Go away!" Juice laughs.

"Hello? Sorry about that Bells. My friends are a bit wired right now." Juice says with what sounds like a smile.

"It all good Bro."

Fuck how am I going to ask? I don't want to seem desperate or scared. Juice could always read me like a book so I have to be aloof or he'll know I'm in trouble. And with my past it wouldn't be hard to guess why I need a save haven.

"You know Juicy I really miss you so much and I want to see you in person. Would it be alright if I came to visit you?" I bite my lip in fear that he will see past my calm facade.

"Is everything okay sis? Are you in trouble?" He questions.

Fuck.

"Oh no everything is great! Work is good, Dad is as healthy as ever. I just need a little vacation and I would really like to see you."

Silence. Ok fine. Time for the guilt trip.

"You know what that's ok Juan. I know that you are probably really busy and don't want me hanging around." Even though he can't see me I pout my lips for a more dramatic effect.

"No no no! You know I love you more then anything! I'm just worried about you is all."

Half way there.

"Big bro I promise I'm great! I just really miss you and I need to get out of Queens for a little while!"

"What about your job."

Ugh.

"Juice I'm a tattoo artist. I can work from anywhere."

"Yea your're right. Okay will do you need any money to get up here?"

Jackpot!

"Nope I'm all good!" Happy dance!

"All I have to do is get some time off of work and tell daddy. I have plenty of money, don't worry."

Another muffled voice rings out.

"Juice where having church in ten." Well hot damn that is a deep, masculine, sexy as all hell voice.

Wait did he say church? My biker brother doesn't got to church unless there's a wedding or a death. It's probably code for something else.

Hmm I wonder...No Isabella! I chastise myself not to go snooping into his business.

That's what made shit go south with Edwar-.

Ugh even thinking his name makes me want to puke in disgust and shiver in fear.

"Ya I'll be there in a second Jax. Hey baby sis I gotta go but text me your flight details so I can pick you up."

"Sure thing! I can't wait to see you. Bye."

Once I hang up with Juice I dial up the shop.

"Hello The Royal Queens Ink how may I help you."

I chuckle slightly at Kate's bored tone. I'm so glad I will never have to hear her bitchy monotone voice again.

"Katharine It's Bella. Tell Edward that I quit." Click.

I text Juice my flight schedule and tell him to pick me up tomorrow morning.

I need to get out fast.

Well please review and tell me what you think of chapter one!

PLEASE PEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm happy that some people liked my first chapter! Some thought it was a little too short but everything that need to be said was said or hinted at to give you something to look forward to reading. Some chapters will be short and some will be long it just depends on how I feel. Like my other story Give and Take I will try to update at least once a week but if I feel like writing I will update whenever. But if I don't update at least once a week go ahead and PM me or leave a review telling me to hurry up! Feel free to be honest with how you like my story and writing as long as you are respectful. I sadly don't own anything.

Chapter 2

Jax POV

"Hmm baby that was amazing." The porn slut, Ima purred in my ear, trying to rest on my chest. "I knew you would come around. We are going to be so good together."

What a stupid bitch.

I pushed her roughly off me and told her to get out.

"Wha- what the fuck Jax! We just had sex! I know you want to be with me! Stop fighting it!" She screamed.

"The only thing I wanted was to get laid slut. Now get out." I knew I was being an asshole to her but the bitch gets on my nerves. I don't know why I fucked her... well OK yes I do but fuck I should have just picked up a porn slut I knew I wouldn't have to deal with after wards.

I was already half way dressed when she finally started picking up her clothes. She was half way out of the apartment door when she turned around.

"I hope you know that you will never find another woman that can make you feel the way I just did." God I fucking hate that smug look she has on her face.

I smirk; readying myself for a slap in the face.

"I hope your right about that...It felt like I was fucking a annoying, shrieking, bitch with a pussy that could fit ten cocks. Try some kegal exercises will ya."

Her face morphed from smug to enraged in five seconds flat.

I saw her raise and cock her hand prepared to slap me.

I could have easily stopped her but with how I just treated her she deserved a little penance.

She slapped me hard enough that I tasted blood. I deserved it.

She ran out into the bar area and towards the exit of the club house bumping into Tig and Chibs and almost falling on her ass.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh as Tig pretended to help her but really he's only trying to feel her up.

"Oh Darlin' are you OK? I'm so sorry. Here lets go to the back room and I could make it up to you." Tig said in a fake sympathetic voice.

I really don't want her to keep hanging around so I warn Tig off.

"Trust me Tiggy, she's not worth it. There's way better pussy around here."

"Oh OK VP. I'll take your word for it." Tig let go of her and pushed her toward the door.

A little part of me felt sympathy for her tears but it passed quickly.

Sons don't show respect to the porn sluts or the crow eaters. They don't deserve it.

The only women that are respected that are a part of this life are the ones that deserve it. Mainly the old ladies.

I'm brought out of my thoughts from Clay telling me to get Juice for church.

My curiosity is peeked seeing as we don't have any gun shipments for another week and everything has been pretty quite around here.

I walk outside of the club and see Juice sitting on one of the benches with his phone to his ear and a worried look on his face.

"Juice," I call out,"We're having church in ten."

"Ya. I'll be there in a second Jax." He answered. "Hey baby sis I gotta go but text me your flight details so I can pick you up." He hangs up the phone and walks over to me. I put my arm around my brother and tease em' a bit.

"Oh so we finally get to meet your sister. Is she hot?" I say smiling.

"Fuck not you too. I've already had to warn Tig." He laughs halfheartedly.

The rest of the guys are already in the chapel but I pull juice to the bar; our backs turned from the guys I ask him whats up.

"It's nothing really. I just worry about my sister is all. Everything is good." Liar.

I pat him on the back and direct him towards our chapel. When he wants to talk I know he will.

We all sit down in our sanctioned seats around the reaper and wait for Clay to start.

As usual we all light up. Me, Piney, Chibs, and Happy opt for cigarettes. Juice, Opie, Bobby and Tig light up weed and Clay smokes his signature cigar.

Clay has yet to say a word and this leaves us a little bit on edge. We all know not to rush him though.

I just enjoy my nicotine. I should probably quit... inhale...exhale. Damn that's smooth. Maybe next week.

Clay finally starts the meeting.

"I got two calls today."

"Wait let me guess Gay Porn hot line and Boys Boys Boys are wondering where you have been." Tig joked.

Everybody barks out a laugh. Except Clay. That sobers us up. Usually he loves the gay jokes.

"Alvarez and Laroy called to tell me, so that they don't break our truce, that some guy from New York called them up wanting to start pushing his drugs into all of the west coast. Especially Charming."

Growls erupt from all around the table.

" What?"

"Why?"

"Who is this guy"

Anger and outrage consume me. No way is that happing in my town.

" I don't know why he wants to pinpoint Charming but we will find out why."

"How?" Happy asks.

Clay takes a puff from his cigar and fixes his cut.

"I told Alvarez and Laroy to make a meeting with him."

"What the fuck? Why would you do that?" I yell out. " If this guy wants fucking coke in Charming bad enough why would we deliberately allow him into our town?"

"To make sure he understands loud and clear that we will never let that happen. For some reason he really wants drugs in our town. He needs to experience first hand what we will do to him if he starts that shit here. And the only way to get him here to learn this very important lesson is if he thinks we are interested."

I nod in understanding; as do the rest of my brothers.

"When will he be here?" Piney asked.

"One week from today."

"So who is this guy anyway?" Opie inquires.

"Some shit head named Edward Cullen."

Juices head snaps up and he lets out an angry growl.

"FUCKING HELL!"

REVIEW REVIEW!

sorry if there are any mistakes!

REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thank you to everybody who reviewed! It means so much to me! This is going to be a kind of short chapter. I own nothing. Please review!

Juice POV

"Who is this guy anyways?" Opie asked.

"Some shithead named Edward Cullen."

My head snapped up.

"FUCKING HELL!"

No this could not be happening! Oh I'm going to kill that fucking prick!

That little piece of shit has been on my shit list since he and Bella were 16 and I was 18.

"Juice do you know who this guy is?" Jax asked.

I took a few deep, angry breaths trying to calm myself down.

"Yeah I know him," I said through clenched teeth, " He's my sisters ex and the biggest fucking douce in the world."

"Alright Juicy you gotta give us the low down on this guy." Clay demanded in a calm voice.

"He and my baby sis Bella started dating when they were sixteen." I started. "I never liked the fucking guy. Always fucking putting Bella down and sleeping around on her. No matter how many time I kicked his ass he never fucking stopped and Bella kept taking him back."

I paused trying to keep my anger in check or I will never get through the story without punching something.

" He was always fucked up on coke and didn't fucking care who knew about it. Not like it mattered since his Dad Carlisle was police chief at the time. Anyway as time went on he kept getting worse and worse. Bella was always depressed. Trying to hide bruises. He didn't even try to hide that he was abusing and cheating on her. Then one day there was this new girl in our school that he was trying to get at but she turned him down. Hard. In front of everybody at our school. The next morning she was found raped and beaten to death on the side of the road. Cullen's sperm was found in her. His Dad was caught trying to tamper with evidence and He and Edward were sent to prison but was only sentenced to five years since he was a minor. Also it Turned out Carlisle was in some very deep back pockets."

"Why the fuck would your sister stay with him?" Jax asked. "From the way you talk about her she sounds like a smart girl."

I shook my head.

"All I know is that he had something over her. I have no idea what but there was something."

"Ok so we know that he is fucking scum. Is there anything else me boy?" Chibs asked.

"That's about it. I knew he did and sometimes sold coke to the kids at our school but I can't think of anything else.I didn't even know he was out of prison."

"Didn't you say on the phone earlier when you were talking to your sister that you would pick her up or something? Maybe he's the reason why she wants to come here. When is she coming? She can probably give us more answers."

"Yea she's going to text me her flight details." As I said this my phone chirped.

I pulled it out and read the message out loud.

"Hey Juicy! I'll be there tomorrow morning. Pick me up at the airport at 9:00. Love you."

"Well that answers that," Clay said, "We'll ask her tomorrow if she knows anything. And don't worry Juice we will protect your sister."

Clay banged his gavel showing that we were dismissed. I shot out of my chair and hurried to the bar to drown my worries in bourbon and pussy.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed! I have started another story called Fighters and Bikers! It's a Sons of Anarch and Vampire Academy crossover! Please go check it out! I'll post another chapter for it when I get some reviews and see if people like it! PLEASE REVIEW! I own NOTHING! Enjoy!

BELLA POV

"...And thats why me and my boyfriend broke up! I mean how could he do that to me! I mean I know I cheated first but still! UGH! He is just scum!" Tiffany whined in my ear...again. For the thousandth time.

It's just my luck that on my trip to freedom I would be seated by death with a bad dye job, fake tits and a whiney high pitched voice.

But because I'm a nice fucking person, I let her yap about her sad little break-up and nod and hum at the right moments.

"Wow you have like a lot of tattoos...did they hurt?" The slutty demon asked stupidly.

"Oh no Mine were licked on by unicorns." I said sarcastically, almost bored.

"Oh how cool! You know one time my ex, the scum, bought me a stuffed animal unicorn...no that I think about it maybe I should give him another chance I mean it was only three girls... and he's really rich..."

Ugh.

3 HOURS LATER

"Juan where are you? It's 9:30! If you are not here in ten minutes I am going to kick your ass." I hung up the phone and sigh impatience.

I sat down on a bench outside the airport and hid behind my shades and my phone and looked at the new IFunny features.

HA! That cat is never going to fit in there!

Ha dumb bitch falls in the pool! you deserve it! If you don't got a booty don't try and twerk.

I heard his Harley before I could see him.

Juice sees me sitting down and, like the attention whore he is, skids to a stop in the pick-up area.

He dismounts his bike and runs over to me and hugs me to his chest.

"Bells! I've messed you so much! Let me get a look at you!" He exclaims.

He holds onto my shoulders and looked me up and down so I did the same.

I haven't seen my big bro since I was 16 and bot has he changed.

I knew he now rode a motorcycle and was in a club but it is still kind of a shock to see him wearing a vest with all the club patches.

I took off his helmet to check out the tat he told me about.

"I still can't believe you tattooed your head. All this time I thought you were joking." I say smiling.

"Oh shut up you!" Juice replies. "Damn Bells you look so beautiful and I love the new ink! I also saw some of your work on The Royal Queens Ink, maybe now you can tattoo me !"

I smile up at him.

"I would be honored to paint upon thy flesh!" I giggle and curtesy.

Juice laughs. "Smart ass."

I giggle again.

"Are you ready to go? I want you to meet my brothers. plus I have to ask you about some stuff." His smile becomes a little forced.

"Is everything alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Everything is good, don't worry. Calm on lets go."

I look over to his bike and then to my luggage.

"Uh Juice...where are my bags going to go?" I ask.

He looked down at the four large bags at me feet and swore.

"Uh fuck. Uh...Oh I'll just call one of the guys to drive down here." He said while running his hand over his shaved head.

"I don't want to be a bother." I told him, feeling guilty.

"Sis don't worry! You're my family there for you are their family." He assured me.

Juice took his phone out of a pocket on the inside of his cut and dialed a number.

"Hey Jax man are you busy? Awesome! Listen I'm pickin' up my baby sis but I forgot that she would have luggage. Do you think you could grab the van and drive down to the airport... Awesome brother! Thanks I owe you one... Is that Tig? Don't let him come I'm not ready for that headache...Tig you heard me! I'll kick your ass before I let that happen! You are not allowed near my sister! Put Jax back on the phone. Ya. OK. See in a few. Thanks Jax."

"Are your friends really that bad that they're not allowed near me?" I asked, laughing.

Juice smiled. " Most of them, ya."

We sat down and talked about what we've been up to since we last saw each other five years ago.

Turns out my bro is now a mechanic, owns half a medicinal marijuana shop and most importantly now shares my obsession with Christina Aguilera.

"OK I admit that back the I didn't want to admit that I love her music but damn Lotus changed my life!" Juice admitted.

"Juicy...I have never felt more closer to you then I do now!" I squealed!

I spent most of my ten years blasting her music in his ear but he always said he could't stand her. But I knew. I always knew.

"Just don't tell the guys..." Juice warned me.

I laughed. "Your secret is safe with me." For now...

"Good Jaxs is here." Juice says standing up and grabbing all of my bags.

I looked toward the street and saw a blonde man inside a pure black van. He parks and steps out and rounds the front.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Please be single.

Out steps the most fucking perfect man I have ever laid my eyes on.

Fuck why do the bad boy types always have to be so fucking hot!

He's at least 6'4, with shoulder length blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and the most kissable fucking lips I have ever seen on a man. A blonde beard covers the bottom half of his face and I can't help but fantasy how it would feel between my thighs.

His walk is cocky and self assured. I have no doubt in my mind that he knows what he does to the opposite gender...and probably his own on occasion.

I watch as he walks towards me; his eyes trailing up and down my body.

I jut out my chest a little bit. Give him something to look at. Because I too know what I do to the opposite gender.

He stops in front of me and smirk's his perfect lips at me.

"You must be Isabella, I'm Jax. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He practically purrs out the word pleasure and holds out his large hand out to me.

Oh I'm sure he could bring me lots of pleasure. Yum.

I place my hand in his and he brings it up to his perfect pink lips. His beard tickles and I think I feel the tip of his tongue.

I lick my lips.

" Pleasure indeed Jax." I purr.

"Uh you guys...Hello...HELLO!"

I look over to Juice and see him look between us.

I try to extract my hand but Jax holds one a little tighter.

Juice and Jax look at each other in the eyes for a long minute. Juice looks almost questioning while Jax looks determined and sure. He nods his head at Juice and Juice nods back defeated.

I'm so confused.

Juice sighed. "I'll put these in the van."

I'm not positive but as Juice walks away I think He muttered something along the lines of 'at least it's not Tig.'

Jax smiled.

"Come on beautiful. Your chariot awaits my lady."

He put an arm around me and steered me towards the van.

With our extreme height difference, him being at least 6'4 and me being 5'1, I fit into his side perfectly. And oh my God he smells so fucking good. Like leather, grease and...like a fucking man.

Fuck I want him. He will be mine.

JAX POV

Fuck this woman is fucking perfection.

As soon as I laid eyes On her I knew. She is MINE!

I have found my old lady. The mother my son deserves. The mother of my future children.

She's wearing a short strapless sundress that shows off not only her fucking huge, perfect tits but her fuck hot tattoos.

She is going to look so fucking sexy on the back of my bike especially with those long legs. I see a hint of more tattoos on her thighs. Fucking dress in my way. Oh I will see them. Soon.

I see her jut her tits a little. Don't worry baby. You will have my hands on you very soon.

I introduce myself and really lay on the charm.

Fuck she smells like feminine sin. Like peaches and cream.

I now know for a fact that God exists.

I look at Juice and show him my intent. She's mine.

With her perfect little body under my arm I walk her to the van.

I want her. She will be MINE!

They finally meet! Please review and tell me what you think! And please go check out my new story and review for it as well so that I know if I should continue or not!


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT

Hello! Thank you to everybody who reviewed! I love hearing feed back so please keep it coming! Also I have a new story up called Fighters and Bikers! It's a Sons of Anarchy and Vampire Academy crossover! Please go check it out! I'm probably going to mention it a lot because I don't think there are any other crossovers like it so It's probably buried away But if I get more reviews for it I will update very soon! I own nothing. Enjoy.

JAX POV

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

If I don't claim her as mine soon I am going to explode.

As I escort her to the van, like the gentlemen that I am, I feel the pure softness of her skin. Silk has nothing on this girl. Actually by peering down her cute dress, like the pig I am, I don't think it would be right to call her a girl. She is all woman. But I will make her my girl. My little girl. I don't even try and hide my ogling or the readjusting of my cock. She bites her lip. Fucking minx.

My finger lightly traces an epic tattoo that covers her whole right arm. The whole thing is so colorfully and arty. At her wrist and most of her forearm it's doused in different blues. At her wrist is a winding, deserted road traveling off to nowhere. A tree with many branches but no leaves is it's only companion. Tiny stars litter the night sky. Cracks in color resemble lightning. A huge moon over hangs as if it's watching over the lone plane. Red and orange swirl until it transforms into a sun in all it's glory with purple surrounding it now. A satellite orbits, on her small bicep, doused in purples and blues. Meteors flow around a yellow,black, and red cosmic hole on top of her shoulder. Fucking amazing piece of art.

"Do you like it?" Bella asks as she see's me eyeing her tattoo. I can tell that she wants to come off nonchalant but she feels what I feel. She wants me to like it. She wants me to like her. Oh I do baby. I do.

"It's sexy as hell. Everything I've about you so far is so," I lightly press her up against the van, "Fucking," I press my hard on against her belly, "Sexy." I finish with a smirk.

She breaths deeply. Her cute little tongue peeks out and wets her lips. Fuck I see a silver stud in her tongue. Holy shit I want that on my cock. I want her on my cock.

Now I am the one short of breath.

She see's my discovery.

Bella looks up at me coyly

"I see that you just found something else that appeals to you." The little vixen runs her tongue stud against her top lip.

I press against her a little harder, My hands caging her in against me and the van.

"You have no idea darling." I purr.

"YO Jax!" I look over my shoulder to see Juice looking all kinds of pissed off.

"I could use a little help with these bags." Fucking asshole.

"What have you been slacking in the gym? Maybe the lifting will do you good." I smirk at him.

Bella giggles cutely.

Fuck even the things she does cutely is like sin. Pure sexy, i'm-going-going-to-hell-for-corrupting-this-perfec t-girl sin.

"I know he wants to talk to you about me so go ahead and get it over with." Bella says teasingly.

I smile down at her.

"Smart girl."

I push myself off of her and open the door to the van.

I help her up into the van, lightly squeezing her bare knee.

I would have grabbed her thigh or ass but seeing as I know this is the woman for me I need to show some respect and restraint. It's going to be hard but she's more then worth it.

I smile and wink at My goddess as I close the door lightly.

I turn to Juice and walk over slowly, lighting up a cigarette.

"What's up bro?" I ask innocently.

"I don't like this Jax. This is my baby sister." He says angry.

I look him in the eye, "Look at me bro. I know that. Okay?"

Fuck.

The only way I am going to be able to explain to him is if I get mushy, and I really don't want to do that.

I look behind me and catch Bella's reflection in the side mirror. Her long mocha hair trails down her shoulders and across her chest. It looks to fucking soft. Fuck I want to feel it. Play with it. Rap it around my fist and pound into her from behind.

She's looking a something on her phone and smiles.

Perfection.

I turn back to Juice and bite the bullet.

"If you repeat this ever I will kick your ass." I warn him.

"She's my old lady. I know it. I looked at her and my heart fucking stopped. I still can't fucking breath. That woman is going to be the mother I have always wanted for Abel. You can bet your ass that as soon as I put a ring on her finger, which no one is going to stop me from doing, I'm also going to put my child in her. Then another. And another. I am going to make her mine in every way possible." I say with absolute authority.

Juice just stares at me.

"How do you know she is the one? You've talked to her for like two minutes. You don't know anything about her!" He whispers angrily.

"When you know. You know. All it takes is one look. One look!" I put up one finger.

"You thought the same thing with Tara! You thought she was your old lady!" He argues.

I shake my head.

"I always knew she wasn't my old lady. I was just depressed and angry and lonely and I thought that I would never find my old lady. Plus she was pregnant with Abel and I thought it would be the right thing to do. Obviously I was wrong."

"You want to fight me on this? Fine go ahead. It won't end well though. Nothing is going to stop me from claiming her as mine." I seethe.

"See right there! You're talking about her like she is a fucking object not a person!" He exclaims.

"She is not an object to me. She will own me just as much as I will own her, fuck probably more so. I won't abuse her in any way. I won't touch another woman. Hell if she doesn't want me to I won't even hug my own mother."

Juice smiles lightly.

"You will treat her right?" He asks seriously.

"Like the tattooed princess she is." I swear in all seriousness.

Still looking worried Juice nods and we hug in a manly way. Always a manly way.

"I'm trusting you with my life Jax. Don't fucking hurt her. Because I will kill you. Brother or not." He swears.

I nod at him in agreement.

With my tattooed princesses bags all loaded Juice walks to his bike and I enter the van.

Seeing her sitting with her gorgeous legs crossed at the knees makes my cock so hard. Seeing her hand play with a necklace around her neck, her fingertips lightly tracing her chest void of any ink makes my cock weep. And seeing her bite her full, pink bottom lip makes me almost come in my pants.

I can't fucking take this.

I get in, close the door and grab her by the back of her neck and crash my lips onto hers.

I don't give her much time to react. I can't control myself. I force my tongue between her lips and explore her mouth. She moans loudly and pushes her small hands into my hair.

I wrap my other hand lightly around the front of her neck to somewhat show that I own her now.

She pulls away, slightly out of breath.

She bravely looks me in the eyes.

She knows what I am doing. She likes what I am doing.

Her hands wrap around my hair tighter and pulls my head slightly back. I smile.

Her mouth wraps around my neck and she starts to suck. Hard.

"Fuck baby. Yes mark me." I groan.

I reach in between her legs. Searching for the holy land.

Bella pulls away and slaps my hand away. Shaking her head slightly, eyes smoldering.

I huff childishly.

She smirks and raises a perfect eyebrow.

Fine.

I take her by her long, soft hair and mark her the same way she marked me.

Moaning my name She squirms under me.

I release her after I know she will now proudly wear my mark just as I will wear hers.

" You're mine now." I tell her, with no room for arguing.

Please review and tell me what you think! And once again please check out my new story Fighters and Bikers and review for it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Sorry for the kind of late update. I'm back in school so I'm always to tired! But I am here now! Thank you to everybody who reviewed it means so much to me! Please lease go and check out my story Fighters and Bikers and my new story Prison Romance! It's a Vampire Academy stroy. If i get more reviews for it It will update again. I don't own anything. Enjoy!

"You're mine now." I tell her with no room for arguing.

JAX POV

My tattooed goddesses breath hitched at my declaration.

Bella wrapped her small fingers around the wrist of my hands that still had a hold of her hair.

"Yours?" She asked in a small, unsure voice.

I nod

"Mine. I won't hurt you. Look into my eyes."

She followed my command while licking her lips.

"I will not hurt you." I repeat then kiss her lips softly, delicately.

Her lips are the greatest thing I have ever felt. She taste like candy and sin.

I swirl my tongue around hers and play with her tongue ring. Fuck I want to fuck her mouth so fucking badly.

She brakes off the kiss and climbs on my lap.

"I will not be disrespected. I like a man that claims what he wants. But if you mistreat me I will walk away. If you cheat on me I will walk away...after I rip off you dick. Do you understand me?"

Holy fuck I am so hard right now.

I grab her hand and put it on my crotch.

"I have nothing but respect for you. Like I told Juice earlier if you don't even want me to hug my own mother then I won't. See what you do to me? I won't ever need another woman ever again. You own me baby."

I grab her pussy over her dress.

"And I fucking own you." I rasp out.

She slaps my hand away again.

"Not yet, you don't" And with that she climbs off my lap.

Slipping her shades back on, "Now drive."

So fucking hard.

I smile.

"Yes, ma'am." I drawl out.

We spend the drive back to the club house getting to know each other.

Turns out my old lady loves animals,painting and is quite the daddy's girl...oh I could have fun with that information.

I tell her a little bit about the club and my brothers. Not to much quite yet. I will tell her everything sooner or later but now is not really the time.

Before my old man passed away he used you to say that you need to either tell your old lady everything or nothing. There cannot be an in between. Most kids where told fairy tales about princesses and princes at bedtime. My bedtime stories were about the club and the kind of man I needed to become. Also about my old lady. Those were my favorites.

I also tell her about my two year old son, Abel. I show her his picture and she starts gushing about how cute he is. I gotta admit...I have the cutest freaking kid ever. Thank God he got his looks from me. Blonde hair Blue/Green eyes. Tara, his mother, isn't ugly perse... but she's not Bella that's for sure.

"So do you know of anywhere that could use a temp-temporary tattoo artist?" Bella asked me, kind of stumbling over the word temporary.

Temporary? Over my dead fucking body am I letting her go anywhere.

"I don't, but I could help you look."

I want her by my side. I need her by my side.

" But I gotta warn you." She looks up at me.

"Your stay here... is not going to be temporary." I tell her with absolute authority.

She smirks at me, but I can tell be her eyes that she doesn't want this to be temporary either.

"We'll see." She answers

I place my hand on her bare thigh and lightly rub.

She will be mine.

After about ten more minutes I pull up to my second home.

Teller-Morrow Automotive, As well as the club house.

Juice is already parked in the line of bikes talking to Tig, no doubt warning him off of his sister.

That's my job now.

Looking at my tattooed goddess I can tell it's going to be the hardest fucking job I have ever had or will ever have.

I tell Bella to hold on tight so I can help her from the truck.

It's pretty high up and my Old Lady needs to be taken care of.

I get out of the van and as I round the front I make eye contact with my mother Gemma.

In typical Gemma fashion she has her hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised and a twisted smirk on her face.

Fuck.

There is no other word when it comes to my mother.

Only fuck.

I help Bella out of the truck by her waist and put an arm around her bare shoulders again.

My mom smirks wider and shakes her head.

Fuck.

"Bella!" Juice calls, running over to her.

"This jackass," Pointing over to me, " Didn't say anything bad did he? I don't need to kick his ass do I?"

Bella laughs.

"No juicy you do not need to kick his ass. And even if he was out of line on something I can handle myself and kick his ass all on my lonesome."

Tig pushes himself in between Juice and holds out his hand to Bella.

"Now that I do not doubt for a second." He purrs, his baby blue eyes shinning bright.

Bella takes his hand and instead of shaking it he kisses it.

"Hello beautiful. The names Tig. You must be Bella and must I say you live up to your name." He says Still kissing her hand.

I extract his claws from my girl.

"Back of Trager." I deadpan.

Juice gets in his face.

"Yea Tiggy, back off."

"So Jax can have her but I can't?" Tig whines.

"Yes." Juice and I say at the same time.

Bella snorts.

"I never agreed to anything." Smirking she walked over to Tig.

Before she can take two steps I grab her by her waist and whisper in her ear.

"Oh I think I got all the the agreement out of you that I need. You do remember that if I move your hair just an inch everybody will see my mark on your neck. Do I need to show everybody who you belong to?"

She shakes her head no while biting that luscious bottom lip.

"That's what I thought."

"Sorry Tig." I say not at all sorry. My smile could not have been more wide.

"Come'on Bella," Juice says while grabbing her hand, " I'll introduce you to everybody."

Bella smiles up at him.

I watch after her as she walks away from me. Fuck now that is an ass I want to bite.

"She's it for you huh?" I hear Tig ask by my side.

I can only just look after my Old Lady and nod.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
